The Challenge
by Marta TP
Summary: Series of smuty cophine one-shots. The result of a challenge I have going on with PeachieBaby05
1. Dirty Pool

**THE RULES:**  
**Location: Bobbi's Bar**  
**The relationship: know each other from work/school**  
**The trigger: playing pool**

She takes a sip of the red wine and looks around the crowded bar. Only Felix would be able to pull it off: gather people from every department in the local pub to celebrate his birthday. The company's PR always had the ability to move between every group without much fuss, which is really ironic, considering the young man's extravagant personality.

However, if it's true that he managed to put everyone under the same roof, that doesn't mean the self-appointed groups are dismantled. The interaction between the several departments is virtually non-existent, the only time they make any effort to talk between each other is when they absolutely have to without falling into the realm of rudeness. So they exchange a few words when they are elbow to elbow at the counter or in line to the bathroom. That's it. After they are done, everyone gets back to the group where they fit and feel more comfortable. Who would have thought that work can feel so much like high school?

Cosima is the exception to the rule. Since day one she never fit the scientists group. Six months ago, when she joined DYAD's employee sheet, the ink on her master's degree still not dry, Cosima immediately realized she would not get along with her fellow scientists. The company's policy to always look for the very best resulted in a bunch of squares, dressed in crispy clothes under their lab coats. It doesn't take a great mental exercise to come to the conclusion that the young woman, with her dreadlocked hair, pierced nose, wrist tattoo and mismatched clothes does not feel at ease among the other scientists.

That being said, it doesn't mean she isn't more than willing to work with them. When she's at work she can almost (almost) forget how they are outside their work place: looking down on others and believing they rule the world. So generally she gets along with them as much as her work requires, but outside office hours the young woman prefers the relaxed company of Sarah and Tony, from the security department, and Felix's of course, than the one from the people she shares the lab with.

"I like it Fee." Cosima says to the host. "I really do. Very British!"

"Yeah, party boy." Tony adds with a sly grin. "You've really pulled it off this time." He throws down what's left of his third drink of the early night. "I could almost kiss you."

"You come back to me later, dear." Felix is not the type to shy away from a challenge. "But for now I want to keep my options open. It's too early in the night to get tangled in something like that." He finishes off with a wink, his hand going to Tony's blazer lapel, giving it a gentle smooth.

"They're gonna be all wrapped up on each other before the night ends." Sarah whispers in the other woman's ear.

Cosima looks her way, nodding discreetly with a wide smile and brings the glass to her lips, finding it empty. "Damn, I need more fuel." And starts to walk in the bar's direction.

She looks around the counter, looking for a free space she can fit in to order her drink, the free drinks causing a long wait for one of the three bartenders to attend to every request. Felix probably didn't count on having such a big tab at the end of the night. Cosima almost has to run to take the spot left vacant by one of the lawyers, who is carrying too many drinks to reach his destination safe from spilling. As she reaches the free area she hesitates for just a moment, before trying to get the attention of one of the busy bartenders, deliberately turning her back to the woman on her left.

"Hey, Bobbi! Regular client here!" Cosima says loud, waving her hands to get the bar's owner attention. She comes here almost every night and she will take full advantage of that fact to get away from the other woman as fast as possible.

Bobbi looks in Cosima's direction as soon as she hears her name being called and excuses herself from the costumer she was attending to. "Hi Cos!"

"Why the hell does she get special treatment?" The guy to Cosima's right starts to protest.

"Well, for starters, she is not being rude!" Bobbi throws back, before returning her attention to the small woman. "When Felix said he was going to invite some people over I..." She takes a deep breath. "I am going to kill his sorry ass!"

Cosima laughs slightly. "Yeah, you should... But before you do that can you give me a refill, please?" She pushes the glass in Bobbi's direction.

"Red wine, right?"

"You know me well."

"While you're at it, perhaps you wouldn't mind do the same for me?" And carefully manicured fingers push a glass over the counter to stop next to Cosima's.

"Sure!" Bobbi then turns to the guy. "See... It doesn't hurt being polite, dickhead." She takes the two glasses and walks away without give him the chance to answer.

"Where is she going?" The other scientist asks Cosima when she sees Bobbi going through a door that leads to a restricted area.

"I guess you're in luck." Cosima finally turns her head to the other woman. "That's where she keeps the good stuff and apparently she will serve you that as well by association."

The somehow wild blonde curls move around the other woman's face as she nods. "Listen, about this afternoon..."

"Delphine, stop!" Cosima cuts her off harshly. "I don't want to talk about work, okay? I'm here to celebrate Fee's birthday and that's all."

"But we should talk about it." Delphine insists.

"Would you stop talk about work, Dr. Cormier?" The brunette says. "Jeez, just... Can't you just... I don't know... Have fun?"

"Of course I can." The blonde raises her voice, a little annoyed. "I'm here, am I not?"

"If you say so..." Cosima takes the glass of wine Bobbi just sat on the counter. "Thanks Bobbi!" And walks back to her friends, feeling the French's stare trailing after her.

"What was that about?" Sarah asks immediately.

"What was what about?" Cosima pretends she doesn't know that everyone had been looking at her the entire time she was talking with Delphine.

Felix snorts. "Right! Play dummy, Cos, why don't you? That woman is so under your skin that you..."

"Was!" Cosima says fast. "I admit I might have been a little... Interested when I met her."

"A little?" Tony jokes. "I could fucking hear you squirm the first time you saw her."

"She's hot, okay!" She is moving her left hand, trying to make her words sound more trustworthy. "I am only human. But that was before we started working together. I swear, she's gonna drive me crazy."

"Even more?" Sarah asks, laughing. "What did she do now?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" The scientist's mood is turning for the worst and she's letting her friends know.

"Okay, okay..." Felix says in a pacifying manner. "Forget about her. I'm gonna get some shots to ease your temper."

Cosima's eyes follow his happy strides, but on the way back to her group they stubbornly make a detour to find Delphine's impossibly bright brown eyes on her, the lean woman's bottom lip stuck between white pearls. Cosima can feel the pit of her stomach heating up, but by now she is used to it. She might have made up her mind about Delphine these last six months - she is a square, boring, lives for her work, like every other scientist in the department - but that doesn't change the physical effect she causes in Cosima. The brunette has learned to dismiss it, just hormones, physical attraction has an obvious scientific explanation and she holds to it for dear life.

Truth be told, apart from the fact that the mere presence of the other woman causes Cosima's brain to temporarily shut down, she never had problems with Delphine, or at least no more than she had with the other scientists. Both women developed their work without saying much to each other and it was just fine. Except two weeks ago they were teamed up together to develop a new gene therapy and since then their relation has been struggling. They seem not to be able to agree about anything, from the initial approach to the methods to be used. Everything seems to be a reason to be at each other's throat.

This afternoon was the worst episode though. At some point they were screaming at one another so much that everyone else in the lab stopped what they were doing to watch them and they didn't stop until someone threaten to call security. At the end of the day they were called for a meeting in Dr. Leekie's office, the head of the department, where they were scolded for acting like "two five years old kids fighting for a toy."

Cosima is not sure why that happens, she has worked with several of her colleagues before and it was never a problem, but something in the blonde's patronizing way pushes her off the edge. She knows she is still working in her doctorate, but Cosima has proven more than once that she is capable of handling herself and Delphine seems not to take her opinions seriously. And if there's something that Cosima hates is to be treated like she's less than others.

"Here you go, grumpy." Felix says, shoving a shot glass in her face. "See if this improves your mood."

It didn't, not until she drank three more and had a couple more refills of the wine. Then Cosima started to loosen up, making her way to the improvised dance floor and shook the tension away with a few swings of her waist. She really isn't sure how she ended up dancing with one of the guys from the financial department, but more importantly, with Delphine's swaying body right next to hers, so close that they occasionally brushed. And with every soft touch a little vibration hummed inside her.

She had to get away before the brewing alcohol in her system starts to gain over her mind. Thinking that, she leaves the guy dancing alone and walks to the counter, which is a little more empty since the late hours means that only the more determined remain in the party.

"Can I get some water?" Cosima asks Bobbi.

"Sure, Cos. Are you okay?" The other woman says with a raised brow, probably surprised by the choice of beverage.

"Yeah... Just thirsty." She replies with a dismiss wave of her hands and taking the bottle of water.

"May I have one too?" Delphine asks right next to Cosima, way closer than necessary since there's so much more room now.

The brunette stares at her, the eyes focusing on the movement of the blonde's throat as she drinks half the content of the bottle and finds herself swallowing as well, even though her own water is yet to be open. Delphine's eyes catch her gawking and smiles just a little, to have something else to do, Cosima takes her water and drinks it.

"You are thirsty?" Delphine's voice has a teasing tone Cosima didn't recognize in it.

"Shouldn't you be already home?" Cosima says back. "It's passed ten in a school night." She jokes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The French's voice is a little dragged and her accent is much more noticeable. She is obviously not in her best conditions either.

Cosima narrows her eyes, looking at the other woman. "I have a challenge for you." She stops, curious to see how her words will be received by the other woman.

"Oui, I'm listening." Delphine says unfazed.

"I will play you the right to have every direction of the our work." Cosima proposes.

"You will play me?" The blonde asks amused.

"Yep! You win and we will do it the way you want it." The smaller woman's hand finds its slightly drunk way the lower edge of the other woman's shirt. "But if I win..."

"I think I know how this goes." Delphine doesn't need her to finish her plan. "And what game will we play to settle our war."

"The pool table's in the back." Bobbi, who has clearly been paying attention to the conversation between the two other women, says.

Cosima opens up a huge smile, she plays it almost every night when she's here. "That's perfect, Bobbi! Thank you!" Then to Delphine. "So... What say you?"

"I'm in!" The fact that the French doesn't hesitate should be a big red flag for Cosima, but she is too drunk both in alcohol and in pride to notice it.

They make their away to a door in the back and Bobbi let's both women in, softly closing the door before she leaves. Not locked, Cosima notices.

Cosima moves around the familiar table with the green felt, her hand feeling the smooth polished wood at its edge. "So... A best out of three?" She asks, reaching the rack where the cues are and finding the one she usually plays with.

"Sure! It's only fair I give you a chance to recover." Delphine replies, getting closer, inspecting the cues she has at her disposal and eyeing the one the smaller woman picked up. "You're sure you want to play with that?"

Cosima looks at the cue she's balancing between her hands. "It's my lucky one."

"If you say so." The blonde has picked one of the longest, after a close examination of its tip. "It will just make my job that much easier." She is moving around the table, taking the balls from the pockets. "It's a shame, really. I was hoping you would give me a run for my money."

Cosima's slightly inebriated brain is starting to tell her this might have been a wrong move. The other woman's self-confidence is getting to her and Delphine's steady movements around the table shows that she is no stranger to it. "Your mind games will not work on me." The brunette says instead, collecting her thoughts.

"No mind games." The taller woman reaches for the triangle and arranges the balls fast. "But the cue you choose it's too long for you, Cosima. You won't be able to take precision shots." She explains.

Cosima stares at the cue with different eyes. Delphine's probably right, she considers, but she won't change it now, it will be an admission of her mistake and that's just unacceptable.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Delphine asks, a smirk on her lips, a cocked brow, at the end of the table that she had prepared.

"Oh... No, no. You break." Cosima says and watches Delphine get ready.

One dry, strong shot scatters the balls all over the table, while pocketing one of each. Delphine looks up at Cosima and snickers before returning her attention to the game and quickly decides to make the next shot, an easy on a stripe to the top left corner.

"I'm solids, then." Cosima says, approaching the table.

"Sure..." Delphine goes all the way around, only to stop next to the smaller woman. "It won't serve you any good, though." And a smooth stroke sends the white ball to travel the entire length of the table and the number 12 is in with a soft roll.

The forth striped enters with Delphine giving an hard stop shot, leaving the cue ball in perfect position to attack the number nine, which enters without much fumbling. The table is getting stripped fast of Delphine's balls, but that leaves her with a problem. The 13 is hidden and in contact with one of Cosima's solids, making Delphine stop to look at the table carefully.

"What are you gonna do now, big shot?" Cosima provokes.

The blonde looks at her as she applies a bit of the blue chalk to the cue tip, but doesn't say a word. Instead adjusts her position and gives a little stronger shot and the ball she had free makes a difficult pocketing, hitting everything on its way in, but, more importantly, it makes the cue ball hit the two that were touching, releasing Delphine's last ball, before she can go to the black.

This is the moment Cosima knows she has lost the game and she's right. It doesn't take long for Delphine to pocket the last two and sets the end of the cue on the floor next to her, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips, staring at Cosima, who doesn't know how to react but to swallow down the lump in her throat.

The French aims at the table covered with all solid balls except the one she had pocketed with her opening shot. "Billards... French invention!" She says with a large smile. "Americans might have changed and popularized it. But the concept is the same." She then lifts the cue. "Stick hits the ball to fall in the hole.

"Shall I rack them again?" Delphine is yet to lose her smug and that is seriously getting to Cosima.

"Sure, do that." She answers, moving around the table and taking some balls out of the pockets. "I believe is my turn to break."

Cosima is confident that she just needs to have the luck to get one ball in with the break and then focus to make her game, after all she has been playing almost every night, she's got this!

One hard hit sends the cue ball to fly over the table and spread the other balls evenly, while sending two solids immediately into the pocket.

She looks up at Delphine, a pleased smirk on her lips. "Guess which are mine again?"

The blonde staring at her as she moves around the table. "Just play!"

Cosima quickly gets rid of two more, however the brunette isn't careful about where the cue ball ends up and now her only option is to go for the ball in the far end of the table. She hesitates, closely inspecting how far she needs to make the white ball travel. Cosima lowers the cue to the edge of the table, but reconsider and starts to move around it, stopping close to the number four ball and leans to be sure she has an unobstructed path to knock it down. During all this Delphine stays put, watching the small woman make her difficult decision.

"I don't think you've got it." The blonde says with a serious expression.

Cosima looks at Delphine as she approaches her. "Did I comment on your game?" Her words are harsh, but her voice is low, since now the Frenchwoman is leaning right next to her, staring in the same direction as Cosima.

"I didn't need your advice." Delphine says, shrugging.

Cosima's eyes remain on the table, but she can feel Delphine's moving from the green felp to her face.

"Cosima?" She says low.

The brunette turns her head to find Delphine looking straight at her. "Huh?" She clears her throat.

"I can give you an hand." The blonde says and the other woman can see the brightness in her eyes getting a little more distant. "Would you like that?"

Cosima swallows loudly and becomes very aware that their shoulders are pressing together, their eyes at the same level. "What makes you think I need your help?" She forces her voice to come out steady.

Delphine's hands go without warning to Cosima's glasses and she removes them. "I think they are getting a little foggy." She stands and cleans the lens with the edge of her shirt, giving Cosima a perfect view of her toned stomach, even without the aid of the spectacles. "There! Much better." And she hands the glasses back.

Shaky hands put the glasses back on top of her nose. "Thanks." Cosima says and moves fast to the other side of the table to take her shot, breathing heavily.

Cosima stops and forces her breathing to ease as she takes aim, loosening her left hand grip on the end of the cue, she's incredibly aware of the blonde on the other side of the table, staring at her with such intensity that Cosima can feel her body temperature rising. She's starting to believe that Delphine's very conscious of the effect she causes in the brunette.

She gives a long, soft hit on the cue ball, making it roll on the table slowly until it knocks the target perfectly, sending it directly into the pocket.

Cosima lifts her head to look at the other scientist, beaming. "Thank you for your help with my glasses." She says, adjusting them on her nose deliberately. "It made all the difference."

Delphine narrows her eyes, but answers with a very polite. "You're welcome."

The younger woman gives a few steps around the table, approaching the side where the cue ball is waiting for her for a simple shot. The huge smile not leaving Cosima's face the entire time. She lowers the cue and fires one hard stroke. The number one ball, after being hit with such violence touches everything near the hole and leaves, spinning uncontrolled over the table. All the while Cosima watches agape the result of her stupid move.

"Too eager, ma chèrie." Delphine says chuckling and getting ready to start her own series of knocking down balls.

In no time she has three balls inside the pockets and Cosima is getting restless with that development, regretting to put so much on the line with a game of pool.

"It's not fair." The brunette says under her breath, as she watches Delphine evaluate her next shot.

The golden eyes leave the table and go to her. "Why is that?"

"I didn't know you are such a good player." Cosima answers.

"But if I was terrible it would be fair, right?" The blonde asks with an annoyed expression.

"That's not what I meant." The smaller woman's defends herself. "But, c'mon... You're really, really good."

"I know." Delphine answers with a playful cockiness and prepares the next shot. "I started to play when I was about thirteen. Would sneak out of the house in the middle of the night... Until I got caught, of course." And she gives a soft laugh.

Cosima takes that opportunity to observe the other woman. She has a casual posture, gracefully hitting the ball, finishing with a pleasant smile. The younger scientist never thought about Delphine in a relaxed environment, in her mind the blonde was always the way she acted at work - formal and professional. She has obviously seen the French smile, but it was a small thing, usually directed at someone who complemented her work, which happens often, or out of politeness. But now, watching Delphine move around the table with light steps and getting ready to kick Cosima's ass again, she can see that, perhaps, she judged her too hastily, blinded by a misconception she had since she set foot in DYAD.

She decides that she likes this Delphine and she wants to see if there's more from where that came from. It might have a lot to do with the amount of alcohol in her system and to the fact that Cosima needs a way to throw Delphine off her game.

She moves around, getting behind the blonde as she gets ready for another shot. "You know... For such a square, you have a really nice ass." And she tilts her head, to appreciate the view better.

Delphine straightens her back immediately and looks over her shoulder. "You think I'm a square?" It's what she asks after the brunette's comment.

"Well..." Cosima gets closer, her eyes moving up to meet the clear brown orbs, carefully examining her. "You are always so... formal."

Delphine spins and looks down, facing the smaller woman head-on. "And you think you have the monopoly in bad behavior. Is that it?"

"Take your shot!" Cosima says with a smile. "I was enjoying the view."

The blonde moves back around and after a few seconds of hesitation bends over the table and takes her shot. But it's too fast, she doesn't take enough time to prepare her move and the ball misses the target wide.

"My turn!" Cosima says happily.

Her shot is an easy one, the cue and the other ball are close and the path to the pocket is a direct one. Cosima inhales and starts to aim. But before she has time to do it, there's a body pressed against hers and a hand covers her left one, holding the cue.

"You don't want to miss this opportunity to get ahead." It sounds like an encouragement next to her ear.

"I won't!" And she takes the shot. The ball miraculously finds its way inside.

"Merde." Delphine says, getting back and giving Cosima room to move.

"I admire your investment in winning this game, though." She says and moves to for her next hit.

Like she expects, as soon as she gets in position, Delphine is on her again, but this time, instead of putting her hands on the cue, the blonde finds her way around Cosima's shirt and makes contact with her waist.

"I'm not sure about the rules, but I'm pretty certain that touch the other player it's against regulations." Cosima's voice comes out low.

"Hips are very important in the hitting movement." Delphine explains her theory against the skin of her neck. "I just want to be sure you don't miss it."

"Alright! That's it!"

Cosima throws the cue to the table and turns around fast, her hands instantly going to Delphine's neck, pushing her down and crushing her lips. The hands on her hips, move to her back and pulls them together, as the taller woman's lips receive her own greedily.

There's an urgency in their kisses, their mouths are molded and soon their tongues find each other in a slightly drunken sloppiness. Meanwhile their hands start to pull at each other clothes, Delphine working faster and having Cosima in her bra first.

"You think this is a good idea?" The smaller woman asks, pushing the shirt down from the Frenchwoman's shoulders.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Delphine says, her mouth already reaching for Cosima's.

That's the last moment of any try at a sober decision on Cosima's part, because what she feels next is long fingers quickly undo her belt and attempting to move inside her jeans, even before the button is released. Her own hands have an hard grip on the other woman's ass that she, not so long ago, was contemplating, and she's trying to pull them closer. Finally Delphine realizes that it will be much easier to just remove Cosima's pants and she gets to it fast, the brunette helping along the way by kick them free of her feet, making her shoes fall in the process.

Once the blonde is back up, Cosima moves her hands to her back and searches for the clasp of the bra, finding none her hands move to the front for a rough squeeze of Delphine's breasts, her left palm finding something foreigner, even taking in consideration the lacy fabric that stands between her hands and the other woman's soft skin. She stops the kissing and looks at Delphine, who has a beautiful playful smile on her lips. Cosima then looks down, taking longer than she would, had she been sober, to notice the hook of the bra between the two perfect mounds.

"Oh my gawd..." Her interjection is deep. Her smile wide as her eyes lay on the little silver bar that crosses Delphine's right nipple. "This is fucking perfect!" Cosima says, her left thumb immediately starting to softly play with it.

Delphine grins. "You like it then?"

Cosima answers with her mouth going to it, giving a gentle suck, before her tongue circles around the piercing and her teeth pulling lightly. Delphine arches her back and her hands find purchase on Cosima's dreadlocks, when the brunette's teeth push a little harder, the Frenchwoman's moans deeply. Cosima's hands are now pulling her skirt up and fast find their way back on the other woman's ass, while her naked thigh pushes between Delphine's legs to find a wetness noticeable even with the panties still on.

In that moment Delphine's own hands leave her head and go to the back of her thighs and, with a strength Cosima didn't know she possesses, finds herself being hiked up to the table and the blonde following right after her.

"Shit!" Cosima complains when her back lands on one of the few balls still left on the table.

"You okay?" Delphine asks, concerned after seeing the ball rolling away from under the smaller woman's back.

Cosima laughs. "Yeah, yeah... Don't worry." And she moves her mouth back to the nipple she was working on.

Meanwhile Delphine's has one hand in the back of her head and the right one is pushing Cosima's underwear aside, her index and ring finger opening the lower lips for the middle finger to give one long stroke on the wet flesh. The woman underneath her moans her appreciation against the skin of her breasts and soon is giving the same treatment to Delphine's panties, moving her hand under the skirt.

Somehow the two women decide to push inside at the same time and that's the moment Cosima's mouth leaves the sensitive skin of the nipple to release a groan, immediately swallowed by Delphine's lips. Eventually another finger is joined at both sides and they start to thrust faster, the blonde sitting up and bringing Cosima with her with a hand on the back of her shoulders.

The fact that both still have their underwear on doesn't stop them from keep increasing the fast pace, Cosima's left hand holding tight Delphine's ass and the Frenchwoman's free arm wrapped around the other woman's neck for balance. The two women so wet that their fingers slide in and out easily at the same pace.

In the back of Cosima's mind resurfaces the notion that she has to win something today, so her thumb goes to Delphine's clit, finding the hardened nub fast, and starts to tease at it lightly. With that the blonde loses her rhythm and her hips start to swing forward, meeting Cosima's thrusts. Soon she's losing control on account of the smaller woman's low blow, who grins to herself.

It doesn't last long however, since after a few seconds of it, Delphine's fingers inside her start to curl, finding the sweet spot that makes her lose control fast.

"Fuck, Delphine..." Cosima breaths out, her hips propelling upwards with erratic movements. "I'm gonna come."

"Good!" The voice is strained and husky against her ear, before the mouth which spoke it goes to her shoulder and bites down hard enough to leave a mark.

It's all it takes to push Cosima over the edge, a lightning bolt making her shake with it, along with her thumb still pressed on Delphine's clit, who follows fast along with her. They hold each other tightly, both their lips crashing to prevent the sounds from leaving the back room they are in and announce to everyone what's going on.

Cosima and Delphine stay like that, quiet, not exchanging a word until the effect of the orgasm passes completely. When it does, they both find themselves extremely sober and, still not talking, awkwardly move from the top of the table and start to get dressed, suddenly shy with each other's barely nakedness.

Leaving everything as it is, they get out of the room to find the bar empty with the exception of Bobbi and Felix, who are settling the damage.

"So... Who won?" Felix asks, exchanging an amused look with Bobby.

"It's a tie." The two women answer immediately at the same time.

And not waiting to hear any other questions about what happened inside, the two make their way to the door with fast steps, almost knocking on each other on their way out.

Inside Felix and Bobbi start to laugh uncontrollably.

"What I said?" Felix comments off handedly. "Those two just needed a little push."


	2. Hypnotized

**THE RULES:**  
**Location: Club**  
**The relationship: Strangers**  
**The trigger: just because...**

**If you want to know the soudtrack for this one just search "Disclouser"... :D**

**Oh... And thank you**** Kwills341**** for Beta!**

I hear the music booming as we wait our turn to enter the club. According to my friends, the line is longer than usual, the DJ is the new big deal and attracts more people to enjoy the night. Honestly, I couldn't care less about who's playing, I just want to have a good time. It's been so long since I've been out without have to worry if I'll be in proper condition to attend class, or study for the next exam, or finish that paper that's been waiting for me for God knows how long.

Today we're celebrating. It's spring break after all and for the next two weeks we don't have to worry about a damn thing.

"Alright, Del! We're in!" Jake says with a big smile.

Even though we're all excited about tonight, no one's more so than Jake. He's the one responsible for us waiting for over 45 minutes to get in this particular club. We could've gone to any other, but he _really _wanted to hear this DJ live, so he dragged us here and forced us to stay this long on the street at the mercy of a chilly, early spring night. It doesn't help that I didn't predict the long wait and decided to wear some thin fabric trousers and long white blouse. At least I made the last minute decision to bring a coat.

However, the moment we get in, the first thing I do is shed my coat and give it to the young woman at the door in exchange for a numbered card that I stuff in my pocket. The heat from the dancing bodies that fill the dance floor warms my skin instantly and I can feel the electric pulse in my own body, like it's calling me to join them.

The music is a mix of urban sounds, the bass steadily beating in perfect sync with every instrument, occasionally dropping to a retro beat, which makes everyone in the club to nuts. The perfect symphony of the modern days. I find myself becoming hypnotized by the flawless rhythm, like everyone else in the club, and I can't keep my body from moving with every beat.

Jake notices me and grins widely. "What'd I say? Niehaus is amazing!" He shouts in my ear.

"What?" I scream back, not understanding what he meant.

"Cosima Niehaus! The DJ!" And he points at the DJ's platform.

I look that direction and am able to discern a small figure, almost completely hidden by a couple of computer screens. But I see a head with glasses, her hair seems to be tied up and she has headphones around her neck. But what captivates my attention immediately is the movement of her hands when they're not working the dials in front of her. The DJ's arms spin and rotate like everyone else's in the club, her body sways, illuminated by the flashes of green and red lights, her head dipping with every dropping beat. Then her hands go down to the sound board, she pulls one side of the headphones up to her ear, cradling it with her shoulder and begins the music transition at the sound of a roaring packed house.

I feel a pair of hands on my upper arm and reluctantly take my eyes off the DJ to go to my friend, who aims us towards the bar. I follow him and join the rest of our friends at the counter, where the music doesn't sound so loud and we can talk without screaming.

"Hey, looks like the DJ has another fan." Joan says, winking at me.

I steal a glance at the DJ again, but she's too far away to take a proper look. "She's good, oui?"

"You're talking about the music, oui?" Jake mocks me, laughing.

"Oui." I say looking sharply at him, but quickly lose my serious expression. "What else would I be talking about?"

"I think you've been stuck indoors for too long, Del." Roger says, then turns without waiting for my response.

Joan shrugs my way and gives me a lopsided grin. "I didn't know you swing that way." She leans her head in the general direction of the DJ's platform.

"Oh... I dabble on occasion." I answer her, ignoring the annoying look in Roger's face and accepting the drink that Jake hands me. "I don't like to limit myself." I add smiling.

In no time we're moving to the dance floor, joining the crowd of moving bodies. I close my eyes and let the music guide my moves, flooding my veins with an intoxicating warmth. I can feel each beat so intensely that I start to believe my heart is beating at the same time as every bass dropping. For a moment I let myself drift away. Setting my mind free, I'm able to pretend there's no one around me, it's just me and the music. At least until I feel arms move around my waist.

I open my eyes and see Roger's face close to mine. "You look so good dancing like that." He says loud in my ear.

"I _was _having a good time." I answer and push him away.

I walk to the bar, not because I need something to drink necessarily, but it seems like a good excuse to get away from Roger and his never ending attempts. Besides, I might need the rest, so instead of ordering, I just take one of the stools and sit down with my back to the counter, watching everyone dancing.

"Excuse me." I hear from behind me and right after I feel a hand on my elbow, which is resting on the counter.

I turn my head and see one of the bartenders staring at me. "Oh, sorry! I'll get out." I say, thinking he's warning me that I can't camp here.

"No, no..." He answers fast and push a drink in my direction. "The DJ sent this over."

I raise my brow, confused. "To me?"

"The tall blonde girl with wicked wild curls who's dancing like she's in a trance, to be more specific." He says with a smile. "I assume that's you."

I look at the where the DJ is and see her staring back, she's too far, but I see her wave her hand.

"Well, thank you." I say to the bartender.

He chuckles. "Don't thank me." He points his chin at the DJ. "Thank her!" And he leaves for the next customer.

I take the drink and give it a little sip, it's a sweet thing, some fruits in it. It's not what I usually go for; I like my drinks a little more bitter, but this one tastes like heaven. My eyes find her again and I think about raising my glass as a thank you gesture, but reconsider.

Instead I get up and maneuver through the ever-moving bodies, the entire time my eyes are locked with hers, whose smile I can see growing as I approach her. Once I'm right under the platform she signals for me to go around and as I do it she motions the security at the door to let me in. There's a little room behind the platform where I can see a few empty bags.

I see a strong hand pushing open the black curtain that separates the little dark room from the rest of the club and then I see her closely for the first time. She shorter than I thought, her hair is twisted dreadlocks, the small piercing on her nose and a gorgeous smile, all teeth and tongue poking out.

The same hand is extended to me and I take it. "Hi, I'm Cosima." She says with a raspy voice.

"I know, your name's at the door." I say, smiling.

Her free hand moves around her head. "Right! I keep forgetting."

"I'm Delphine." I introduce myself.

Our eyes are locked still and her smile turns into a smirk. "I kinda need my hand back."

I look down and notice I still haven't let go of it. "Oh... Desolé." and quickly let go.

"French, huh? Didn't see that one coming." Cosima says, returning to the sound table and putting on her headphones.

For a moment I don't know if I should leave. But that thought evaporates from my head when I look at her carefully from behind. She's wearing a loose, blue tank top and I'm able to see her shoulder and arm muscles move under her skin as Cosima spins something on the table and the music changes from a fast pace beat to something a lot softer, more bass less electric. After about a minute of watching her work from the best seat in the house, she turns again to me.

I remember the drink on my hand and raise it. "Thanks for the drink."

"Do you like it?" She asks and waits for my answer, genuinely interested.

"Sure." I can't bring myself to answer differently.

"Really?" Cosima says, with an unconvinced expression. I probably don't hide my true feelings very well, because she drops her head in disappointment. "Damn!"

I don't know if I should take it seriously. "It's okay, really..."

"No, no. That's not it!" And her hands move around once more.

"What then?" I ask, seemly hypnotized by the constant flow of her arms.

"Nothing!"

"Oh... I get it." I give another small sip of the drink. "A sweet thing?" I say winking. "You thought it was my taste."

"And it's not." Cosima says, now smiling. "Okay how can I make up to you?"

"Uhm... I don't know. Something like this may need costly reparation." I joke. "Okay, what if you answer me a question that's been nagging me since I saw you?"

Cosima smirks again and I swear I could look at this image for the rest of my days and don't get tired of it. "Okayyyy..."

I clear my throat and put the most serious face I can produce while looking at her. "Why do DJ's need headphones? I mean the music it's loud enough..."

She laughs loud. "That's what you wanted to ask?" I nod. "Okay, come here." And she pulls me by the hand.

We stop near the table, it has more buttons and dials than I thought, two laptops are connected to it and on the screen there's bars that go up and down rapidly at the pace of the beats we're listening through the sound system. Cosima grabs the wireless headphones and puts them around my head, carefully adjusting them to my ears. Meanwhile the smile on her face remains. For some time I don't hear anything but the music on the club muffled by the headphones, but then she hits a few keys on one of the computers and my head fills with a different music.

Cosima removes one of sides of the headphones so I can hear her. "It's called cueing. When we're mixing music we need to find the exact moment to change it."

She moves to stand behind me and presses against me, her hands finding mine. She frees my left of the drink and she raises them both, palm with palm, her fingers slightly shorter than mine tickling my skin. Then her hands move to the top of mine and she guides them to the sound board.

"It's all about the tempo, finding the perfect combination." Her voice right next to my ear, making me shiver a little.

I notice her closely watching the two monitors and then with a small pressure on my fingers, the music I'm hearing on the headphones goes to the speakers and everyone at the club is hearing it as well, a perfect transition. I stare at her with a big smile.

I push the headphones all the way down to my neck and look at the mass of moving bodies. From up here the view is different. While I was one of them it looked like everyone was dancing their own way, with different moves, but seen from this perspective they all look in sync, moving as one. Once again I let myself go and start to move my hips, feeling Cosima move with me, her body still pressed close.

I drop my head back to her shoulder, closing my eyes and our bodies start to sway together, Cosima's breathing on the base of my neck making me more aware of her presence than of anybody else's that has been in that position. She intertwines her fingers with mine and takes our hands from the sound table, wrapping both our arms around my waist. I can feel her breathing increase and her hips grind more deliberately against my back, her lower stature making a perfect fit.

Unlocking our fingers I move my hands to the top of hers, so that she's the one in contact with the fabric of my shirt right over my stomach. Cosima sighs against my neck at the sensation and it doesn't take long for her to find her way beneath my blouse and a tiny moan escapes my throat the moment I feel her touch. We hold like that for a while, moving around as the music drops to a smoother tempo.

But as the music picks up again, so do we, and she starts playing with the idea of exploring further. The tips of her fingers inch inside the seam of my pants and I move my left hand to get a good hold of her neck, pulling her close while my right hand joins hers.

"Do it." I say just loud enough for her to ear over the beat of the music. And to be sure she understands I push her hand down.

As I guide her hand inside my panties I can feel how hot I am, and it won't improve unless Cosima touches me. I wait for her, not wanting to push her into something she's not comfortable and the longer she takes the more I'm afraid that's exactly what happened.

"If you don't want to..." I start, but her left hand on the button of my pants, cuts me off.

Cosima releases the button and lowers the zipper just enough to have some room. When I'm sure she doesn't intend to stop, I push her right hand even further. At this point I'm throbbing, and in desperate need for her to touch me.

But she won't do it. Instead, I hear her husky voice. "Tell me, how much do you want it." And she rocks her hips against my ass.

Suddenly her left hand leaves my stomach, where it rested after opening my trousers, and goes to the sound board; her fingers move across the board and the music blaring in the speakers gains a new life, a fast beat. I really should be worried about the crowd right below us, but somewhere in the back of my mind flashes the image I had of Cosima when I saw her for the first time. So I know that even if people can try to guess what's going on in here, there's no way they can actually see it.

Cosima notices me losing a little focus and gives just a slight brush through my wet center. "Tell me!" Her voice more demanding, calling my attention back to her.

"Baise moi!" I say, biting her ear in the process and, because I really can't hold it any longer, my middle finger presses hers so I get to experience her touch properly.

I lose the strength in my legs and would fall if her left arm was not around my waist again. Cosima bites the top of my shoulder and her waist gives one long swing against me, but at least she's not pulling back. Her middle finger is joined by her index and she moves them in lazy circles a little above my clit at the exactly same tempo of the music filling the club, her hips helping with every grind against me.

The fingers of my left hand curve around her neck, pulling her as close to me as I can and, once I'm sure she won't deny my need, my right hand goes to her left arm wrapped around my waist and I hold tight.

One of her fingers brush lightly the very tip of my clit and I feel tiny explosions from the pit of my stomach to my upper thighs. But then she moves away again and the explosions slow down to almost nothing, all that's left it's the continuing teasing.

"Please, Cosima." I've never been this close to begging as I am now. It works though, because her fingers move to my entrance and she pushes inside, just barely.

"Fuck..." Cosima breaths out. "You feel so good."

The arm around me grips me harder and I feel her trimmed nails bite my flesh. Cosima's hips are rocking faster against me and her fingers move deeper, giving a few thrusts, only to move out quickly and find my clit, this time for more than just a brush. I scratch her right arm, my nails leaving marks on the back of her neck.

As she increases the rhythm of her fingers against my clit, so does the music all around us and I feel overwhelmed by the whole thing. Grinding my ass against her I feel more than hear Cosima's moans and she bites down again, her fingers moving fast against my nub and as the music reaches its peak so do I. She holds me close as I ride my high until the last moment, pushing her against me on both sides.

After a while I feel her hand slip away from inside my pants and I turn around to see her licking her fingers clean. I pull her face to me and for the first time, taste her mouth along with myself. I kiss her hungrily and she pushes me against the sound board behind me.

"Crap, hold on." Cosima says and quickly spins us around to work on putting on the next music. Then she turns back around and seems amazingly shy. "I leave in like..." She looks at her computer screen "two hours, if... would you like to..."

I cut her off with another kiss. "I'll wait!"

She opens a big smile. "Yeah?" Her hands move back down to my pants and she closes the zipper and button.

I push her for another kiss, smiling. "Oui!" And I start to make my way out of the private area, there's no way I can let her work properly if I remain there.

The rest of the crowd can have her for now. Later she won't escape me.


	3. Trust

**THE RULES:**

**The Relationship: Cannonish**

**The Trigger: Lab Scene 2x02**  
**Angry Sex!**

**I failed miserably on the angry sex rule... Sorry about that *hides in shame***

**Thank you Kwills341. Super Beta!**

The moment the door closes I let my head fall down to hide my disappointment. From whom, I don't know. I'm alone in my new lab at DYAD, and the only thing left is the smell of Rachel's strong perfume. However, if I close my eyes and search carefully, I can still find Delphine's sent, much less intense but so much more intoxicating to me.

I shouldn't be surprised really, and if I'm true to myself, I'm not. I knew this would happen; her half-hearted agreement when I asked her not to deliver my blood samples to DYAD was all I needed to know she would do the exact opposite. I imagine that was the first thing she did the next morning, when she arrived at the institute.

_Damn it, Delphine!_ I want to trust her so much, to believe every word that comes out of her lips. But every time I think we're making progress, she does something to prove me wrong, testing my ability to remain by her side. How can I do that, though? When every step she gives in the right direction is negated by two steps that only guide her further away from me. When, with every opportunity I give her to prove that she's on my side, she fucks it up!

One of these days she's gonna do something I can't find it in myself to forgive. I'll say something to her that I can't take back, or she will do the same. One day we're gonna wake up to find ourselves hating each other… I just know it! Until that happens we'll keep going behind each others' back and pretend we don't know what's going on.

Fuck! What was I thinking anyway? We started bad; the foundation of our relationship is a fucking lie, there's no way everything else build on top of it can survive. Why do we keep doing this to each other? I don't want that; I don't want to one day wake up and realize I hate her, that I can't look at her face, her beautiful, angelic face and not think about how much she has hurt me. I don't know how much time I have left - weeks, months, years? - but I know this is no way to spend it.

I gather my things to leave; there's no point in staying here. Not yet. When we start to work it will be a different matter, but for now I'm still free to go any time I want and I decide to go out and enjoy my fake freedom while I can. Not only because DYAD will be onto me, but also because I don't really know how much longer I have left until my lungs will no longer allow me to go about my life without concern. I still have no idea how fast this disease will progress, but, at least now, Dr. Leekie seems genuinely invested in keeping me around for the time being. If for nothing else, at least as a _case study_.

I walk out the door without bothering to say anything to the startled security guard at the entrance. Actually, he seems more scared than startled and I start to wonder if he thinks I'm Rachel with a wig. He has to be, at the very least, confused and maybe that's why he doesn't say anything as I leave the building so early in the afternoon. It makes no difference. That they want to keep me happy seems quite obvious, providing everything I requested. I bet Delphine will even make sure I get a freaking leather couch for my lab. I should've asked a lava lamp as well. Go nuts about it!

The air outside is cold and I shove my hands in coat's pockets, deciding where to go. I don't know much about Toronto and start to walk with no specific destination. When my coat is no longer keeping the cold wind from reaching my bones, I enter a little coffee shop and sit by the window, watching people outside going about their lives, either on a fast pace and a frowned expression or with leisure steps, smiling and talking to whomever is walking with them or on the phone.

"What can I get you?"

A voice pulls me back inside and I turn my head to the waitress. "Uhmm… I don't know." I answer looking up at her. She has short blonde hair with a few deep blue locks, a pierced eyebrow and a pleasant smile. "Maybe something hot."

"Yep, seems like a good idea." Her smile widens. "How 'bout some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds great." I smile back. "Thanks!"

"Hey, no problem." She goes back to the counter and starts to move around it.

I watch her carefully. She's petite in size, not as small as me, but still shorter than most people. She's in loose jeans and sneakers, a black polo shirt with the coffee shop logo on it. As she works, she occasionally looks my way and when she notices I'm staring back she turns her face away, hiding her shy smile.

Ironically, the waitress reminds me a little bit of the Delphine I met in Minneapolis. Playing innocent in all things, dressed in a somewhat youthful outfit. I often wondered if I'd be in this same situation had she not be the one they decided to monitor me. Their intention was obviously to take advantage of my passion for science, not women. Rachel's earlier comment proves they had no idea about my… predisposition for the fairer sex. Most likely Delphine was sent to befriend me and then I threw them a curveball, caught them off-guard and she was _forced_ to adjust to the new circumstances. Had they sent someone else my current situation would, probably, be very different.

"There you go." The waitress, Monica, her name tag informs me, sets a mug of steaming hot chocolate in front of me.

I look up and see the same shy smile on her lips, "Thanks!", I say.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Monica asks, not bothered to hide her true intentions and interested gaze.

Sometimes I forget that there are still people like that, who truly speak what they're thinking or who are not concerned about being honest about how they feel, people who have no ulterior motives.

"No, I'm good. Thank you." I say with a smile, but I try not to be too nice. I don't want to send her the wrong signals. Last thing I need is to drag someone else to the mess my life has transformed into in such short time.

My phone beeps announcing a text. "Where are you?" I read Delphine's message. God, for a monitor she does such a poor job in knowing where I am. I set the phone face down on the table without answering her and get back to my hot drink, looking outside the window. It doesn't take long for another text to be sent and this time I don't even bother checking what it says.

I take my time, ignoring the constant beeps of my phone, until I can't take it anymore and turn off the sound. When I leave, dropping a bill on the table, I pick up my phone and put it back on my coat pocket, still not checking anything. I wander for at least one more hour, aimlessly; I'm in no hurry to get anywhere in particular and the hot chocolate did its job; I feel the cold wind on my cheeks, turning them red, but it no longer makes me uncomfortable.

The sun is low in the sky, and I can already see the distinct moon's shape high up when I decide to take a cab and return to Fee's loft. It's become my safe place while running away from a situation loaded with complications, only to find myself involved in much murkier waters. The ride lasts for at least twenty minutes, sparking the realization that I've probably walked a lot more than I initially thought. The phone in my pocket buzzes once again. When I take it out and look at it, I'll probably see more than ten texts and a few lost calls.

I climb the stairs to Felix's loft, but stop before the last step. My eyes drop to the woman sat on it, her head down, looking at the screen of the cellphone she's clutching in her graceful hands.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, unable to hide the bitterness in my voice.

Delphine's head snaps up. The whirling thoughts had consumed her and she hadn't noticed my arrival.

"You weren't picking up your phone." She explains with a soft and somewhat weak voice. "I came here to see if you got back, but seems like no one's home."

Her tone sets me off. She's too malleable; too ready to bend to my will. Perhaps that's just the way she is. Maybe Delphine was always like that and I didn't see it, blinded by my own conviction that everything was still under my control. In a way, I was expecting her to be like that, so I could control her, allow her to know only what I wanted her to. The fact that I suspect she knew all along only makes it worse - that she played along passively; let herself be pushed around in any way I wanted. It makes me wonder what else she did without complaining; especially when she was the pawn being played by Leekie or DYAD.

I walk around her to the door without a word.

"C'mon Fee, open up!" I scream, knocking heavily on the door.

"I told you… No one's home." I hear Delphine's voice right behind me.

I turn. "Don't get me wrong, Delphine… But just because they don't open the door for you, it doesn't mean they're not home." And I see it; the bit of annoyance in her slightly squinted eyes, but she will say nothing. She will not upset me; will say nothing I don't want to hear, even if that means she has to flat out lie.

However, it seems she's right, no one's coming to the door and I don't hear any movements inside. I pull out my phone to call Sarah, but notice one of the many texts that I ignored is from Felix and two calls are Sarah's. I open the text: "Had to go for a road trip. Keys are on top of the lamp." I look around me, then up and see what he was talking about. Delphine observes me, curious, but says nothing as I stretch as far as I can to get to the keys. When she realizes what I'm trying to do, she stands and moves to help.

"Merde…" She says quietly and drops the key. "It's hot." Quickly picking it up, she tosses the key between her hands, blowing on it occasionally, she then hands it to me.

I unlock the precarious lock and slide the door open; Delphine following me and I hear the door shut and the screwdriver sliding into place. Immediately I go to the kitchen and take a cup from the cupboard, reaching for the bottle of cheap scotch. I fill the glass generously, not even bothering to dissolve it with some ice. Delphine leans on the big pillar watching me empty the drink in a few swallows and not saying a word. I refill the glass and that's when she moves to take the glass from my hands.

She waits until I look at her to ask. "Cosima, where have you been?" There's some tension in her voice that I know she's trying hard to hide.

"Went for a walk." I answer her simply and reclaim my drink from her easily because she offers no resistance. She never does.

Delphine is finally getting really annoyed with my answers now. "A walk?!"

"Yes, a walk." I say, passing by her. "If you're so interested in knowing where I am all the time, why don't you plant a tracker on me? That would make your job as monitor all that much easier."

"Is everything okay?" She asks, still annoyed but much more preoccupied, as she attempts an approach, her hand already moving up to stroke my cheek.

_No, everything is not okay, because you've lied to me... Again. And I know you will again and again, until you've destroyed us, until there's nothing left to salvage_, I want to say. Instead, I just move away from her, avoiding her touch, because I know it will make me melt, it always has, since the beginning. "Yeah, why shouldn't it be?"

Delphine stays quiet, looking at me, nibbling her lower lip, like she does when she's considering her next step, delaying. Maybe she is thinking about coming clean about it and telling me that she has once again betrayed my confidence. She even opens her mouth a little, like she will speak, but quickly shuts it and turns around. I watch her going to the kitchen to fill a glass of scotch for herself.

I sit on the couch and take off my phone, texting Sarah and ask her what's the deal with the road trip. When I look away from my phone Delphine is already back in the living room and moving to sit on the couch as well, but she keeps her distance, sitting on the far corner from where I am.

"If there's something bothering you, I want you to tell me, Cosima." She says low, staring at the cup in her hands. "I've told you, I'm on your side now. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, I want you to understand that."

_Liar!_ The word is on the tip of my tongue and yet it doesn't fall from my lips. The only thing I do is look at her, hum and nod, because I know her words are not that far from reality. Because I know that all she has done, in her mind, was for my benefit, to protect me. The only crime she is guilty of is not realizing, that no matter her motivation, her lies cause more pain than what she tries to prevent with them.

I swallow the last of my drink and get up from the couch, but don't get very far. As I pass her, Delphine grabs my wrist, stopping me in front of her. I look down with an inquisitive gaze and spin just enough to face her. Immediately she wraps her arms around my waist and presses her lips to my belly. I know it's her way of saying she's sorry for something that she can never admit aloud.

Even if I tried to resist her I know it would be useless. So much so that my fingers instinctively weave into her curly hair and pull her closer to me. My hands reach the slope of her jaw and I push her head up, lowering myself to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mon amour..."

Her whisper on my lips, _my love_. She has said it before, always in French and always when we are like this, trailing a path she's still learning. It _did_ show, in the beginning; her tentative hands, her hesitation growing with every article of clothing discarded, the constant search for my eyes as my hands traveled lower along her skin. For what it's worth and despite my harsh words, Delphine never gave up and she has been proven an eager student.

However, today I'm in no mood to be patient with her. Delphine's latest treason still too fresh in my mind. Instead of keeping the usual slow pace, I put my hands on her shoulders and push her against the couch, straddling her, the skirt of my dress coming up with the movement. My kisses quickly become harder, rougher, her head falling back with the force of my mouth on hers. She's obviously caught by surprise, but just when I think she'll pull back to get out from under me, she tightens her embrace and returns my hard kiss with a groan coming deep from her throat.

I press my hips forward and get annoyed when I feel the cold metal of her belt buckle against me as she returns the pressure. With the same speed I moved to subdue her, I move away, standing and pulling her by the back of her neck for her to follow. She does, offering no resistance once again and it only makes me angrier. How many times has she been so compliant, so quick to accept what others put in her way?

I abruptly step away, leaving her standing in the middle of the room and walk to the kitchen, opening the fridge, for no other reason than the fact that I need to do something and the cold that it provides against my skin it will help me. When I close the door and turn around, she's there; her dark gaze on me, her bruised bottom lip trapped by her white teeth. Her hands move to my glasses and she gently removes and sets them on the bar. Whatever she was considering, it's over, and a decision has been made. Her fingers are cold on my neck as she pushes me up, paying me back in the same coin I've given her. Delphine's lips are hard on mine and the hold on my neck is so tight it almost hurts.

My hands go to her belt and I undo it, removing it altogether and let in fall to the floor with a metallic clatter. I tug her white blouse from her jeans and push it up and over her head, not bothering with the buttons, which ends up getting hung at her wrists. Delphine breaks the kiss and steps back, hastily freeing herself of the shirt. I take the time to work the zipper of my dress and pull it down my shoulders, but don't have the opportunity to make it go all the way down, because she's on me again. Delphine's arms wrap around my waist as she pulls our bodies together, her lips claiming mine. Her tongue pushes its way inside my mouth and explores it avidly, her body gaining an energy I've never known before, more determined, more vibrant.

I make quick work of the black bra and palm her breasts, not gently like the few other times, but squeezing them, my thumbs playing with her quickly hardening nipples. She arches her back, moving to my touch and moans deeply. Her hands leave my back and move to my dreads, and with a little tug, urges me to move down. I do it, my lips traveling lower, my teeth leaving little bites along the way, until I reach her pulse point and nip a little harder, being rewarded with a French curse. I move back again, but this time I grasp her hand and maneuver us around the house until we reach the bed and push her down.

Delphine's eyes bore into mine and I don't break the contact, even as I move to take off her long boots and release the button of her jeans, sliding them down her sinfully long legs. I start to wiggle out of my dress and she tries to sit up, hands coming to help. Still, I'm faster and I lose the dress even as I move on top of her, one leg on each side, my mouth attaching to her right nipple, rolling it on my tongue and pulling it with my teeth. Meanwhile my hand slides down her body and slips beneath the black lacy panties, giving her just a light stroke, feeling biting nails on my shoulders, asking me to keep going down. But I stay put, giving a gentle nip on top of her breast and move a finger to her warm entrance, only teasing not really going anywhere.

"Please, Cosima..." Delphine moans, her hands more demanding.

I look at her, reluctantly removing my lips from her breast and sliding up her body. "Tell me what you want me to do?" I ask against her panting lips.

"You know..."

And I do. It's no mystery what she needs when she's moving her hips like she is now and her nails are carving out half-moon shapes on my upper back. I push the finger that was teasing her inside and Delphine throws her head back, shutting her eyes with a scratchy groan.

"Is this what you want?" I ask, my lips soft on her throat.

She doesn't answer, she doesn't need to, Delphine's nails are scratching down my back and she's moving her body with every slow thrust I give. She's so wet, she always is, every time I've touched her, but never like this. I slide a second finger in easily and start to thrust faster, now and then, my palm lightly brushing her nerve center causing her hips to jump upward in a rush.

When I remove my fingers she growls in disappointment, but I quickly move to remove her underwear and slide up to reach her lips, pushing my tongue inside her mouth, which she sucks with eagerness, again and again. My hips move against her, feeling her wetness soaking through the fabric still covering me.

"Fuck, Delphine..." I manage to say between kisses, my labored breathing matching hers.

"I want you to fuck me with your tongue." Delphine says in a voice filled with desire, her accent heavy.

I've tried it before, but she's never allowed me. She was careful not to sound like she was rejecting me, however the few times I've tried to move down her body, I always felt her hands pulling me up, back to her lips. But not now. Now she's pressing on my shoulders, almost forcing me to go down.

I let her hands push me down, placing one hand on each of her inner thighs, spreading her open, our eyes steady on one another and when I have enough room to move, I slide my hands to her hips and pull her closer to me. I kiss her right inner thigh then the left, and watch her biting her lip again, but this time I don't think it's due to any doubts or considerations. Delphine's eyes shut and she bites down her groan, when I roll my tongue between her lower lips, feeling her smooth wetness on the tip of my tongue and pull back, passing it over the roof of my mouth, relishing the experience of a taste that's uniquely her. But a demanding hand moves to the back of my head and drags me down again, meeting her rising hips and I pass my flat tongue gently over her, barely making contact, teasing more than easing her craving. I want her to beg for it. I long to hear her scream my name in a voice thick with need. I don't care to have her with wavering actions, filled with doubts.

I keep her teetering on the edge like that for a while, until she's shuddering in anticipation under my touch. I move my hand from her waist, along Delphine's thigh and reach her soaked heat, two fingers at her entrance and she spreads her legs wider, opening herself to me, but I won't do it. Not yet. I leave the tip of my fingers there, spinning and look up at her, my mouth briefly losing contact. When I'm met with a dark gaze, I smirk. Delphine gives a frustrated snarl and I can see she's close to her limit.

I'm expecting the hand she has on my head to pull me down again, but am surprised and confused to feel my dreads free. Until I see it moving along her own waist and try to replace my lips. Quickly, I grab her arm by the wrist and pin it over her head, moving my body up with the motion.

"Don't even think about it!" My voice's no longer soft, there's a rough edge to it, that manages to surprise even myself.

Delphine widens her stare. "Cosima..." She starts in a too mild tone, a stark contrast with my own.

"Are you gonna beg?" I can't help the mocking inflection.

It happens so fast that I can't react. Delphine releases her wrist from my hold and spins us around. I find myself pined to the mattress, she straddles me, both my hands seized by hers on top of my head. Delphine's eyes become dangerously serious, her expression menacing.

Slowly, she lowers her head, deliberately brushing her lips on mine, her curly hair grazing my cheeks. "Non... But you are."

I don't give credence to her words. The few times she'd gathered the courage to do it, I could see her drown in uncertainty. It was not that it wasn't good or that I didn't come, but she's still too green to make me beg.

I sneer. "Am I?"

Delphine kisses me hard, pressing my head into the pillow as she shoves her tongue inside my mouth, her hips thrusting down against me as I move mine up, matching her urgent need, hooking my legs behind hers. One hand is freed when she moves her lips lower to my neck and squeezes my left breast, moving the fabric of my bra to the side and her mouth starts to explore it. Her tongue spiraling on my nipple and then her full mouth on it, pulling with her teeth.

Meanwhile, her right hand curls around my side, pulling me slightly up the bed, as it travels lower, until it reaches my waist and moves inside my panties, cupping me on the front. This time, she does not seek permission. With her lips still caressing my breast, two fingers glide smoothly down my center, touching everything on their path, and are pushed inside me.

I arch my back, caught off guard by her unexpected daring. "Holy shit!" I moan as I feel her long fingers fill me again and again. My left hand grabs her curls and pulls her to my mouth, where I welcome her with a bite to her bottom lip.

Delphine's thrusts are deep, firm, and steady, so different from the tentative woman from before, and yet somewhere inside me something tells me this is the real Delphine. Confident, with no hesitation; a woman who knows what she wants and is willing to aggressively pursue until she gets it. I wish this was the woman I'd met in the beginning. Perhaps, had she been honest about who she is, we wouldn't have had so many misunderstandings.

She removes her fingers from inside me, gathering the wetness that's dripping on my underwear and I feel them slick their way up, past my clit, and settling just above it, building a pressure that I know my body won't be able to contain for much longer.

"Delphine... Oh my G... Fuck!" I moan loudly, when she moves a finger down to brush the tip of my nub and quickly pushes her fingers back inside me.

"You only have to say it, Cosima." Delphine encourages, curling her fingers inside me every time she thrusts.

I try to free my other hand and she allows it, using her now free arm to support her upper body, using the new position to increase her leverage. Without pause, Delphine begins to fuck me, hard. The palm of her hand rolling on my clit, while her fingers work me like an expert.

"Fuck, you're a fast learner." I say between hungry breaths, because it's true. I can accuse Delphine of a lot of things, but never a lack of interest.

Her fingers are steady thrusting inside me, finding just the right spot and applying just the right pressure, but my clit is not left unattended. Somewhere in the distance of my muddled attention, I hear her say. "Okay... I'll take that."

And I crumble around her fingers, my hands on her back pulling her close to me until I feel Delphine's entire upper body melt into mine. Her fingers remain inside me, moving in a lazy rhythm as I open my eyes and look at her. She seems to be back to the person I know, the sweetness has returned to her gaze, but I'm not ready to let go of this version yet.

I reach lower to bring her hand to my lips, and she watches me closely as I wrap my tongue around her fingers and suck while she licks her lips.

I extend her hand to her lips. "Do you want some?"

She let's me push them inside her mouth a few times and then those same fingers pull me by the neck. "I've told you what I want." And our lips crash in a sloppy kiss.

With a shove I push her down and this time I don't wait. Moving down her body, my hands caressing her sides along the way, I tug her to my mouth and plant a soft kiss on her clit, before I move my lips to cover her. My tongue slides inside and then up, easily finding her button where I give a hard lap. One of her hands is again on the back of my head, making me meet her quivering hips and the other grips my left upper arm, nails digging my skin, pulling me as if it were possible for me to be buried deeper in her.

Two fingers go in, feeling her pulsating walls, tight and warm. My tongue moves lower, licking my fingers and then up, joining them for a few moments inside her to collect some of the abundant wetness and up again. The entire time, her hand is not letting go and when I reach her clit again, the strong hold turns into a firm grip around my dreads.

"Cosima, là... N'arrêstes pas." Delphine is not asking. She is not begging. With her hips propelling forward against my mouth and her hand scratching my scalp, Delphine is demanding.

The tip of my tongue finds the point of her clit and I hold it hard, spiraling roughly and sucking. My fingers curl inside her, thrusting forward, pushing deeper, harsher than I've ever dared before with her. I wonder now if perhaps it was also my fault, for always treat her too gently, too softly. And it's with this thought that I feel her legs clamping around my head, her upper body rushing up from the bed and her right hand joining the other for brief seconds, before she collapses back down.

She still as her eyes closed when I reach her face. "Yeah...?" I ask her lowly.

"Oui..." Delphine answers me, opening her eyes, her stare tender once more.

"I think I would like to see this Delphine more often." I laugh a bit.

Her expression becomes serious. "No... You really wouldn't." She says, holding me tight in her arms.

I still believe one day we will reach our breaking point, but I refuse to think about it tonight. Right now I just want to enjoy the time we have left, before the weird world we live in drive us away from each other.


	4. Tied Up

**A/N: While my partner in crime for these one shots has been finding herself too far removed from the muse, I still decided to go ahead and post this ****one. I started this waaayyy back and the other day it came to me to finish it.**

**(BTW, thanks to Cophine for beta this thing)**

**THE RULES:**  
**Location: Vacation**  
**The relationship: established/AU**  
**The twist: Delphine is a total top (not really a twist, but okay) and totally wants to keep Cosima in check.**

Delphine never considered herself a prude, in fact she always thought of herself as quite an open minded person. Which is why when Cosima started to show an interest in her, other than friendship, the newly arrived French scientist didn't offer any sort of real resistance. How could she, really? Cosima was charming, witty and with a sharp tongue - although said tongue's real expertise Delphine wouldn't found out until a few weeks later...

No, Delphine was not a prude. However, that didn't stop her from blushing a deep crimson when she felt Cosima's hand slide up her thigh for what had to be the tenth time in as many minutes. And once more, the blonde had to keep it from going too far, placing her own hand on top of her girlfriend's, this time accompanied by a sharp gaze in the cocky girl's direction, who raised her brow as if she didn't know why she was being scolded for.

"Oui… it is very different indeed," Delphine answered the question she managed to catch with an increasingly foggy mind.

"But don't worry, I showed Delphine around as soon as she let me," Cosima commented. "In no time she was feeling at home."

The young couple they were dining with exchanged looks, and Delphine could see their minds working around Cosima's innuendo. They met while still in San Francisco as they were boarding the flight that would take them across the Atlantic Ocean to a Greek Island, surrounded by the crystal blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea. When they checked-in to the hotel they discovered the couple was staying there as well, spending their honeymoon. And although the two scientists craved to spend some time alone during their first vacation together, it was nice to talk with someone who spoke English without any weird accent - at least for Cosima.

"I honestly don't doubt that," the young man, Dennis, said, taking a piece of fresh fish to his mouth.

"Not that it was too hard to convince Delphine; she was eager to know San Fran…" Cosima offered, grabbing the glass of white wine and taking a generous sip.

"As you were to show me around, ma cherie," Delphine said, effectively removing the hand from her leg and place it on the dreadlocked woman's lap.

"What can I say?" Cosima smiled widely. "Maybe I should've been a tour guide."

Joan, their female travel companion, laughed. "But then you wouldn't have met."

The brunette looked with adoring eyes to her girlfriend. "Hmm… I don't know about that… I think it would've happened either way."

Delphine chuckled. "Yes… you are just stubborn enough to make sure of that."

Cosima's smile turned into a smug and her hand returned to Delphine's knee, who had to fight not to look too exasperated.

When they reached the hotel room, both women were feeling slightly buzzed from the wine they had at dinner, their movements looser as they stopped in front of the door of their room, with Cosima pressed to Delphine's back, who fought more than she ought to with the card key. It wasn't that she was all that drunk, but Cosima's hands were moving along her side and found the blonde's breasts for a light squeeze, her expert fingers fondling the supple flesh. Delphine groaned, half arousal, half frustration, cursing as her shaky hands struggled with the lock. Cosima's hands, however, remained steady, even as she removed one of them from the blonde's body and reached for the keycard to help the other woman's task. A sigh of relief from seeing the door finally open was cut short when Delphine felt the brunette's lips attach to her neck, the brunette's form raising a few inches against her back for better access while both hands were once again softly grazing her breast.

Delphine didn't let it go any further, the moment they were inside she pushed herself away from the tormenting hands and into the large suite they'd booked in a moment of weakness. They might regret spending so much on a week's vacation, but at least they had everything they needed to build a memorable experience abroad. The room was spacious, with a generous sitting area and with a marvelous king bed, linen sheets that were fresh every night, and to top it off, a large bathroom with a beautiful black, marble bathtub along with a shower stall for a quick clean up after a day at the beach. However, what had sold them on the on the room, and led to their spending spree, was the fantastic view they had from the balcony; facing the blue Mediterranean Sea, they could see the sun setting, enjoying the cool summer breeze sitting on a white wicker couch placed outside.

Heading to the balcony, Delphine opened the glass double doors and stepped outside, a light wind swirling around her, never really picking up or dying down, a constant whisper that made the small hairs on the back of her neck dance slowly while her eyes were trained on the purple horizon, the sun giving the sea a final kiss before resting for the night. She didn't turn when she heard Cosima's light steps approaching her from behind, nor did she move when she felt soft hands skimming along her stomach and the smaller woman's body pressed against hers.

"What do you want to do tonight?" She asked in a low voice, breathing her words to the breeze.

"I thought I made my intentions pretty clear earlier," Cosima's answer brushed along her shoulder blades where her lips were laying tender kisses. Her hands were on the move, the left one reaching for the strap of Delphine's yellow summer dress, her lips following the path now available for exploration while the right was searching other grounds, inching the skirt of the dress up, fingertips smoothing their way up the French woman's thighs.

"Hmm… you did," Delphine purred, her body quick to respond to the light touches, gaining a sort of languid energy. The laziness she felt after a full day on the beach still clung to her limbs, but Cosima was gradually peaking her interest in more… exhilarating activities.

From the beginning, even before they'd become intimate, Cosima had always been capable of awakening all manner of desires. And it was not always physical. The cocky brunette was a beacon Delphine was always eager to follow, having never met anyone who so effortlessly made her feel wanted. She felt as if she belonged to someone, not in an ownership kind of way, but on a deeper level. She truly believes that her life wouldn't be nearly as rich without Cosima. While she doesn't believe in kindred spirits, in other halves; she doesn't believe that people are made to love only one person, but if she did, she's sure Cosima is the one for her. She can't see herself loving anyone like she loves Cosima, she can't see herself love anyone else after she met the beautiful American. So perhaps it's wrong to say Delphine belongs to Cosima, but she does belong with her.

Yes, Cosima managed to conquer Delphine's heart with little effort. It came as a natural result of hours spent together, of wakeful nights discussing scientific theories until both of them gave up due to exhaustion, of weeks filled with them tiptoeing around the magnetic sexual attraction that only seemed to grow between the two women. It all came to a sudden end one night when they had gone to Cosima's place, under the guise of study for a new project and they didn't even crack a book open. Much like this day, Cosima's hands had been constantly tormenting Delphine, albeit in a much more subtle manner; taking the French woman's hands between hers and lightly playing with her fingers, or softly tucking a loose curl of golden hair behind her ear while the warm, brown eyes never left Delphine's. Since the beginning Cosima always knew how to lead the blonde, make her steadily lose her wits, regardless of how appropriate it was, the logical side of her brain shut down when Cosima was determined to have her way.

"One of these days I'm going to tie you up to be sure you behave around other people," Delphine commented distractedly, feeling Cosima's right hand skimming up her inner thigh while the other continued to work on her breast.

"You really think that would be enough to stop me?" The smaller woman's lips didn't stop the exploration while she spoke, softly nibbling the curve of her neck.

Cosima couldn't see Delphine narrowing her eyes at that statement, since the other woman was still facing the crystal blue sea. She only understand the blonde's reaction when it was too late. In a sudden motion, Delphine spun out of reach and faced Cosima, who released a surprised gasp when her hands, which have been leisurely smoothing along the lean form standing before her, were captured by the wrist by Delphine's strong fingers. Taking advantage of the surprised scientist, the blonde didn't need to apply much strength to force both of them inside, their bodies still apart, the only contact being the hold Delphine maintained on her wrists.

"I think you need a lesson in good manners," the French woman's words were spoken in a low, measured tone as she guided the smaller woman in the direction of the bed. Once there she used that same hold to indelicately shove Cosima onto the soft mattress.

Cosima giggled, it's not that Delphine was necessarily passive when it comes to their intimate relations, in fact, there was always a good indication that the European enjoyed the control of their intimacies much more than passivity. But never before had she been so interested in showing that side of her as she was in that moment. With her hazel eyes locked in Cosima and a eyebrow cocked at the sound of the little brunette's giggle, Delphine's intentions were not hard to read. The American was more than happy to play along, after all it was something that immediately fascinated her about the blonde; how she could change her nature so quickly. To the uninitiated, Delphine could appear to be your everyday proper lady - and she was, in most circumstances, but more often than not there was another side of the blonde lurking in the shadows, a side less polished but much more interesting.

It never fooled Cosima, though. The petite scientist always suspected that there was a hidden aspect to Delphine's character that was kept under strict control, a side of her that if unleashed, would scorch everything in its path. Sure, Cosima liked the effortless elegance that Delphine possessed; the delicate manners which seemed innate to the other woman, but she also loved the person she became when in private, the passionate way Delphine expressed herself. And it was not only about their relationship, but also when someone dared to disagree with the blonde on any aspect of her work; God forbid if anyone had the audacity to tell her she's wrong when Delphine is absolutely certain of her convictions.

So, while the display of aggression Delphine was using might have seemed out of character to someone who only had casual contact with the blonde, to Cosima it's something that, she not only expects, but something she craves, and at times, even provokes, just to see the fire consume Delphine's actions.

As if to ignite the fire even further, she sat up from the bed, refusing to stay where the other woman left her, but only getting as far to sit on the edge. With a glare, Delphine pushed her back down, eager hands never reaching their intended destination as they were once again captured in a strong grip, and pinned over the dreadlocked head. Cosima smirked pretentiously, her body arched, and her leg moved to the top of the bed, easily finding it's way between Delphine's thighs, who, in order to force her down had to follow, and was now hovering over the cocky scientist. Delphine narrowed her eyes, but didn't back away from the touch, choosing instead to lower her head just enough for Cosima to be able to get the hint of a kiss.

"Looks like we have a long way to go," Delphine whispered slowly, her lips not closing the small gap between the two of them. "But I assure you that by the night's end you'll be a little less pretentious."

After that, Delphine moved back and took a few steps from the bed where Cosima lay, staring at the lean figure walking to the closet, after setting her glasses on top of the nightstand. She silently observed as Delphine opened the door and produced a thin, pale pink scarf that had been packed for the rare brisk evening. With an impish smile, the blonde turned around to face her, the scarf twisted around in her hands as she approached the petite woman. For some reason, the clack of Delphine's heels on the floor made Cosima's gut twist in anticipation, while she shifted on the bed, moving to the center and rested her head on the fluffy pillows.

She swallowed loudly but was determined to keep her bravado. "Are you gonna blindfold me?" Cosima asked with a playful voice, but Delphine didn't answer and continued to approach her with deliberately small steps. "Sorry, I think we've forgotten to pack the whip," she quipped as soon as the French woman climbed up to the bed and straddled her hips, after stepping out of her shoes.

Delphine's smile widened just slightly and she placed the scarf on the mattress. "I have something much simpler in mind, actually," she finally replied, her voice softer and her head lowering to reach Cosima's lips.

The kiss was soft, methodical; lips brushed one another with practiced ease, a tongue poked out to trace a shape and quickly retreating. Cosima sighed slowly, her hands moving lazily, reaching the back of Delphine's thighs and smoothed their way up, under the dress, to slot themselves just below the other woman's buttocks and gave a small tug, inviting their bodies closer. However the blonde stood her ground, a quick grin brightened her lips as she pushed herself up to find Cosima's eyes sparking with lust. She straightened her back, her full weight supported by her knees pressed on the mattress, while the American's hands continued to announce their presence, moving up to fully grope her ass. Shaking her head, Delphine allowed Cosima that small victory, while her own hands started to glide along the side of the brunette's neck, gently brushing the thick dreadlocks away from the skin as her fingertips skimmed lower, tenderly grazing the collarbone and the upper torso. It was a stark contrast, as Delphine maintained her touches soft and tender, Cosima's hands were much more demanding, her fingers sinking in the supple flesh.

Delphine groaned when the hands moved to her inner thigh, fingers slowly approaching the edge of her underwear, causing her hips to grind in reaction. Cosima smirked, obviously satisfied with her accomplishment, the tip of her fingers discovering a pleasant warmth. Still, Delphine managed to access the part of her brain that was still working and her fingers found the strings that tied the dress of the small woman over her bosom, pulling at them agonizingly slow as her eyes watched Cosima swallow another thick lump, gaze focused on the digits loosening the fabric and revealing more of the tanned skin. For a few moments, Cosima seemed paralyzed, her hands stopped their movements and the hold relaxed considerably, her teeth trapped her bottom lip until the blonde made her move, dipping her head and let her lips graze the skin still hot from the day spent under the sun. Cosima gave a little groan as she stirred beneath the other woman and the grip of her fingers tightened, her hips arching for some sort of contact. The French scientist kept most of their bodies apart, only her lips continued to explore the top of Cosima's breasts, while her hands pull at the fabric of the dress, freeing the soft flesh and once she had room, started to caress it, smirking to herself when the petite American couldn't stifle a low, raspy moan. It didn't take long for Cosima's hands move to the top of Delphine's head, tugging it lightly until she felt a tongue swirling around her nipple.

Her obstinance didn't last long before Delphine pushed herself up and away, from Cosima's hands, despite the brunette voicing her displeasure in the form of indignant huff. In a far more energetic gesture, the blonde pulled down the straps of Cosima's dress, revealing her entire torso for her eyes to feast on. Cosima looked up at her with wide eyes, following the journey that Delphine's hands made to reach the forgotten scarf, and watched as her girlfriend toyed with the fabric, twirling it around her hands and giving a strong tug in front of Cosima's eyes, a devious smile dancing on her lips.

"Raise your arms, ma cherie," Delphine instructed with the sweetest voice Cosima could remember her using.

"Wha…" the brunette paused to clear her throat. "What for?" She asked while she stared at the scarf.

"If you don't, I'll be forced to do it myself and I'm sure you don't want that, do you?" The blonde's tone dropped a little, in her eyes a menace was present. "Over your head."

Slowly, Cosima stretched her arms as she was told, her gaze held by Delphine as she focused on the smaller woman's features while she reached for her wrists. She felt soft fabric wrap around her right wrist and stretch upwards as Delphine slid the loose end of the scarf through a space in the headboard, finishing up by tying a knot around the left wrist. Once done, Delphine leaned back to appreciate her handiwork, a satisfied grin on her lips.

"I thought you liked my hands," Cosima, who'd remained still the entire time, started to lightly pull at the scarf, testing the limits, head tilting to peer at the knots.

"I do, mon amour, but sometimes they can be very… troublesome," Delphine said in a sweet voice, her fingertips lightly brushing their way along Cosima's torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"You know you're not gonna take it," Cosima smirked, relaxing her body under the soft touch. "In no time you're gonna release my hands."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," Delphine commented, distracted by the smooth terrain her fingertips crossed, watching a nipple pebble with the attention.

Cosima's body twitched again, but her smile didn't falter. "I am," she responded with confidence.

The blonde hummed, her hands leaving the other woman's body for moment as she reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head in one elegant move, leaving her clad only in her underwear. Cosima whimpered and pulled more firmly at the restraints, causing Delphine to chuckle under her breath, saying nothing. Instead she returned her attention back to the woman beneath her, the body between her thighs quaking as she gave a slow thrust, making Cosima groan louder and her hands to give another jerk on the scarf. Delphine's hands moved again to the warm skin, still with a gentle touch, and skimmed along the brunette's upper torso, grazing along its center, across the toned stomach muscles, until it reached her lower waist where the fabric of Cosima's dress was all bunched up. Again the smaller woman was unable to contain her body's reaction, rolling lazily with her hips to encourage the touch and move it further down. But Delphine stopped there, the tip of her fingers toyed softly with the edge, dipping just barely under the fabric only to pull back, while her gaze was focused on her torturing digits.

"Delphine…" Cosima complained with a whine, her hips thrusting forward with intent.

Large hazel eyes found her deep brown stare and a mischievous smile curled Delphine's lips. "Do you still think I'm going to release you?" She asked in a far too innocent voice.

"I'm all on board with the whole tied up thing, really… I am," Cosima conceded with a broken voice. "But I really need you to touch me."

"I am touching you, mon amour," Delphine stated matter-of-factly, her brows raised in mocked confusion.

"Not where I need you to," the American replied, sounding slightly exasperated.

"Hmm… perhaps a little lower, then…" the blonde teased, her fingers moving just barely under the fabric, pushing past the elastic band of Cosima's panties.

Biting her lower lip, Cosima nodded vigorously, her body tensing even more with the prospect of finding some relief. Delphine's smile softened at the reaction, but her intention to continue a slow exploration didn't waver, even if she'd decided to move her hand lower for just a sample of the other woman's warmth. At the same time she lowered herself, her lips brushing along Cosima's neck, moving up and seeking the tender flesh of the brunette's own lips. Delphine's tongue reached out, it's tip rolling easily on pink lips, still able to taste the sweet wine they had at dinner, before it dipped inside, meeting Cosima's for a languid stroke. Her fingers pushed past the swollen sex of the quivering woman, just a ghost of a touch, yet capable of coaxing a ragged breath from Cosima, the body beneath hers trembling with a delightful shiver.

To Cosima's credit, she did manage to hold her natural impulse to seek a faster pace longer than Delphine thought possible. Their tongues waltzed together in a sensual rhythm while Delphine's fingers carried on at an easy pace, stroking along the the outside of Cosima's sex, sliding over the wetness until they reached her entrance and letting the tip of the fingers cross it, gathering the growing arousal and gliding back up to find the little, perky nub for a light stroke, feeling the fabric of Cosima's panties become damper with her motions. Eventually, the energetic woman lost her patience, and her hands fought against the restraints while her legs tried to move up. However, the lithe body on top of her proved to be a steady barrier, and when she realized the blonde wouldn't yield and give her some room to move, Cosima bit the other woman's lower lip; not too hard, but enough to catch Delphine's attention.

Using the hand pressed to the mattress to keep her balance, the blonde pulled up quickly, narrowing her eyes at Cosima and presented her with a devious smirk. "You shouldn't have done that, ma cherie," her voice was soft, but the underlying threat didn't go unnoticed, especially when it was joined by a firm stroke of fingers, pressing hard against the clit, then pulling back completely.

Watching Delphine move further away from her, Cosima gave a frustrated growl and licked her lips when her stare landed on the blonde's chest; the milky white skin had gained a reddish tone with the sun. Stomach muscles flexed as she continued to move back, and she settled on her knees, her back straightened and her gaze returning to the other woman's, catching a glimpse of the hungry persecuting stare before they met hers and a shit-eating grin stretching Cosima's lips.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Cosima asked in a rough tone.

Delphine bit her bottom lip to keep the her own smile from being visible. "You're too cocky for your own good," she commented, as her hands moved to the hem of Cosima's dress and slowly pulled it down her legs, the underwear coming along for the ride and dropping the entire bundle to the floor.

As soon as Cosima had room to move, she raised her leg until her left foot landed on the right side of Delphine's torso, just below the shoulder, preventing her from lowering herself. Smiling widely, the brunette's eyes locked on the blonde's, watching as the other woman's stare moved over her body and winked once Delphine met her eyes. Delphine shook her head and her hand went to Cosima's ankle, but just to pull it away and in a quick motion, she had the other woman pinned down, her mouth hungry on Cosima's, tongue pressing hard and glided roughly over the small American's, who gave a surprised yelp, but quickly matched the more aggressive pace. Delphine's hips nestled between Cosima's thighs and pressed down, feeling the other woman's inviting warmth against her navel and strong legs wrapping around her waist, the heels of Cosima's feet encouraging the closeness on the back of her thighs.

Delphine's left hand found the top of the bed's headboard for balance, keeping her full weight off the petite scientist, but her right one was quickly snaking between the two bodies, discovering a breast for a rough squeeze while her waist gave a sudden jerk down. Cosima moaned, her legs pressing harder against Delphine's side as her body rolled upwards and her hands pulled against the scarf strongly, making the bed complain with an angry creak. Delphine smiled as she pulled back again, her movements slowed abruptly and her body resumed the earlier gentleness. Moving lazily against Cosima, her hand softened on the supple flesh she was stroking and grazed lower, while her body rose to make room for the descent. However, she only used it to release the lock Cosima had on that side, pushing the strong thigh away from her, while her mouth left Cosima's.

Once free, Delphine let her hand ghost over Cosima's sex, fingertips skimming along, dancing in and out of her folds before easily sliding two fingers inside. Slowly, and with intent, she curled her fingers, only to quickly abandon that task. The little brunette groaned loudly when she realized that was all she would get, her hips sinking lower, demanding more, but Delphine refused. Instead, she simply leaned further back, fingers inching along the other woman's wetness, but failing to hit any helpful spots; her intention to merely tease.

"Delphine…" Cosima complained, her body shaking slightly. "C'mon, babe…"

The blonde raised one of her brows and the devious smile returned. "Say the three magic words, ma cher," she requested, pausing the small motion of her fingers.

Cosima swallowed slowly, her body feeling much too tense for her to be able to form any really coherent thought. "I love you, babe," she pleaded, nodding her head desperately, "you know I do... Now... Please!" She finished with her eyes leaving the dark hazel orbs and moving lower as her hips rose, showing the path for Delphine.

Despite Cosima's eagerness, the blonde's smile didn't falter, in fact, she only shook her head slowly and removed her hand from the brunette's body completely. Moving forward until their lips were barely touching, Delphine maintained a light contact, even going as far as making sure their skin brushed slightly against each other as she moved her lips along Cosima's soft flesh. She grazed her lips higher, pulling back when the woman beneath her moved her head up and running her lips gently along the side of her neck, with no rush, finally taking the lobe of Cosima's ear between her teeth for a light nibble.

"Wrong three words, mon amour," Delphine informed her with a loving voice, before moving her mouth lower along with her body. "But I'll give you another try."

Cosima watched helplessly as Delphine's lips roamed down her torso, making a detour to the left to find an erect nipple, and take it in her mouth while her tongue flicked it slowly, humming quietly, as her free hand moved to cover the other breast. The brunette sighed heavily, her hands fighting against the restriction, the need to force Delphine to stop the too slow exploration getting out of hand. Cosima's could no longer hold still, the little control she regained of her legs did little to help as she tried to pull the other woman down, wrapping her thighs again around the other woman, but Delphine had too much leverage and didn't succumb to her encouragement.

"What do you want me to say?" Cosima asked as her mind scrambled to find the answer, but came up empty.

Delphine seemed amused with the usually overconfident young woman's confusion. "Guess," she suggested, quirking her brow at Cosima, whose lower lip was trapped by her teeth in a sign of weak concentration.

The blonde's mouth began to trail lower, and when she felt Cosima's body move to hasten her motion, Delphine's hands dropped to her lover's sides to pin her down. When she reached her bellybutton, she dipped her tongue in it, meeting Cosima's stare and suggestively winking back at her.

"Oh my god…" Cosima groaned, her hips fighting against Delphine's hold as much as her hands over her head.

Delphine chuckled and moved back up, this time to sweetly kiss the other woman's lips. "Non… that's not it either," she quipped and placed another quick kiss. "Lèche ma chatte." the blonde whispered slowly, her tongue pulling the brunette's upper lip between hers and letting go, her stare searching Cosima's for recognition, but not surprising to finding none. "Hmmm… I believe the English expression is lick my pussy."

"Delphine?!" Cosima exclaimed, surprised to hear such crass words said by her girlfriend, whose smile only grew with that reaction.

No, Delphine's not a prude, but she's also never cared for such explicit words. Which is exactly why she's not surprised by Cosima's perplexity. However, she figured it was the best way to provoke her girlfriend into a downwards spiral, make her completely lose the control the cocky young woman prides herself in having. And she was not wrong; the brunette bucks against her, shocked brown eyes locked on Delphine, and the hands tensing against the restraints. Without hesitation, the blonde clasped Cosima's thighs, opening her legs wider and making room for herself, roughly dragging her tongue up the smaller woman's sex, feeling the small form beneath her thrusting upwards languidly.

"Ohhh... Fuck, yeah!" Cosima groaned loudly, her hips managing to move, even when secured by Delphine's arms.

The French scientist briefly thought about pulling back again, but that was something beyond her abilities. She knew that once she started, Delphine wouldn't be able to stop. Cosima is her private addiction; the taste of her lover is Delphine's designer drug. Part of her missed feeling the hands tugging at her hair, fingers sinking in her curls and encouraging her to increase the pace of her strokes, or when Cosima half raises herself for her hands to reach the back of the blonde's neck or skim on her upper back, nails digging into her skin. But all that is compensated by the entire control she possesses over the petite woman, spreading her legs wider and implementing the pace that she sees fit. Without Cosima's hands to guide her, Delphine alternates between long hard strokes and focusing her attention in concentrated areas. Her tongue played with the idea of slipping inside, twirling around the entrance and dipping momentarily, just to move up and lightly flick the swollen nub, circling around it and trapping it between her lips.

Meanwhile, Cosima seemed unable to keep her body still, continuously struggling against the knots that kept her hands from moving lower where she wanted them, reclaiming some control of what's happening. Helplessly, the only thing she could do was watch the mane of blonde curls moving between her legs, occasionally finding Delphine's eyes when her lover teased her clit. She could envision the small smirk on her lips, even if the tongue never stopped caressing her tender flesh. The loud moans were interspersed between ragged breaths, and Cosima began to find it difficult to fill her lungs with air. Her trembling became more noticeable as her legs withered under Delphine's grasp, who had to apply more strength to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Not wanting to forfeit the control just yet by having her girlfriend peak too soon, Delphine released one of Cosima's thighs, two fingers unceremoniously pushing inside for a deep thrust and remaining inside circling between molten walls, slick arousal dripping down her fingers. The brunette's hips gave a powerful thrust, displacing the French woman's lips, who pulled her head back and spreading lingering kisses up Cosima's torso, reached welcoming lips that she lightly brushed with her own.

"Confident still?" Delphine asked, her brow raised, daring Cosima to challenge her, while her fingers inching back just a little only to sink in again.

Cosima groaned, her hips jerked once more, seeking to feel the nimble fingers fill her completely. "I bet you're missing my hands right about now," she teased, albeit in a broken voice, her waist riding Delphine's motions with efficient thrusts.

Delphine glared at her for a brief moment, taking in the cocky grin on the other woman's lips that she moved fast to cover in an hungry kiss. Her tongue pushing inside without warning and received an eager suck in return. Her thumb reached the swollen nub again, pressing it and dragging her finger up, the walls of Cosima's sex clamping tighter against the fingers still buried deep inside.

The frustrated groan Cosima released when she pulled her fingers back was eagerly swallowed by Delphine's starving lips just as she pushed three fingers inside, the petite form easily adjusting to the new sensation. This time, there were no lingering kisses when the blonde made the journey down Cosima's body to settle between wide spread thighs. Delphine's tongue attached to Cosima's clit with undisguised ferocity, the strong muscle swirled around the rigid button while the free hand tried to keep Cosima's hips as steady as possible. The three fingers moved just barely inside the cocky scientist, pads curling to find the exact spot and make her scream as her tongue applied pressure from the outside. Liquid heat marked her lips when Cosima unraveled, the compact body trembling with the wave of pleasure coursing it, the pull of her arms testing the restraints and making the bed creak beneath them.

"Holy fuck, babe…" Cosima groaned weakly, her body collapsing after one last strong thrust forward when Delphine ran her tongue over the entirety of her sex.

It was Delphine who had a pretentious smirk when she made her way up the limp body and reached for a soft kiss. Her own body barely relaxed, the light brush of skin creating havoc in an already too worked up tension, not helped by Cosima's legs wrapping around her waist despite the loosened muscles.

Her girlfriend knew Delphine too well, hours spent discovering one another made it almost too easy for Cosima tempt her, no doubt with the intention of seeing herself free of the restraints still around her wrists.

Delphine knew this, Cosima's plan was obvious to her, but having the pretentious young woman at her mercy was something she didn't care to lose, causing a daunting dilemma for the blonde.

Delphine moved her head up, breaking the slow kiss that was doing nothing to ease her need, and found Cosima's smirk; dark brown eyes dancing with wicked intent, until the brunette chuckled when Delphine rolled her eyes and groaned as a result of hips propelling upwards, pressing against a skin that felt too much alive, every nerve of her body demanding relief.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Cosima and the smirk got wider as she jerked her hips once more, the tip of her tongue peeking through her teeth. "Need an hand?"

The playfulness died even before it had fully flourished. Spiked by Cosima's incessant teasing, Delphine moved quickly to discard her ruined undergarment and climb up the small body. A hand roughly pulled at dreadlocks, Cosima's whimper immediately muffled by heated flesh, barely enough time to properly receive the slick arousal against her mouth. Despite the careless action, Cosima was quick to catch up, her tongue moved rapidly to take in the wet terrain at her disposal, lapping avidly through Delphine's sex, finding the swollen nub, coated in arousal and giving it special attention. The fingers gripping her hair tensed and pushed her even closer, her girlfriend's moans raised a few octaves while she twirled her tongue around the clit.

To keep herself from pushing too harshly against Cosima, Delphine steadied herself with a free hand against the wall, her demanding hips quickly losing any lasting contact. She groaned, the worry that she could grind too wildly making Delphine constantly lose her rhythm. That's why she finally caved, and with an inelegant motion, released the knots on the scarf and gave Cosima the use of her hands.

As expected, the moment she felt her freedom, Cosima moved the both of them to get a firm hold on Delphine's ass. Moaning against the skin, she pressed even closer, her tongue taking a long stroke that only caused Delphine to grind down harder, no longer worried that it would be too much. Still with her hands on the blonde's behind, Cosima encouraged her to move up, but the mouth never ceased its caress, even as she struggled to sit up, getting into a more comfortable position. Once there, the brunette had more room to maneuver and took it to full advantage, her left hand reached up, grazing the side of Delphine's upper body until she could take a breast in the palm of her hand, hearing a guttural moan in response and hips pushing harder against her, nails biting into the back of her head.

Delphine rode her tongue feverishly, her waist balanced between merciless and demanding against Cosima's touch, who effortlessly made sure to hit all the right spots, grazing the length of the French woman's sex, but avoided the root of Delphine's desire, luring the blonde to increase the strength of her motions. She loved it; nothing delighted Cosima as much as having her girlfriend lose her grip on reality by her hands and, by the increasingly louder moans escaping Delphine's lips among an impressive number of profanities that the American scarcely understood, she knew it wasn't long before it happen.

"Oh… oui, mon amour," Delphine encouraged in a rough voice, her limbs tensed, her hips propelled harder but out of sync. "N'arrête pas!"

It was a demand Cosima knew all too well and even if she didn't, there was no room for doubt when the lean body rolling towards hers started to tremble in a successions of shivers, Delphine's sex being carelessly shoved against Cosima's mouth, who accepted every needy appeal with determined devotion. Her tongue no longer avoided the blonde's clit, taking it between her lips and sucking with zealous attention, the strong muscle descending one last time to collect the arousal at Delphine's entrance, the tip of her tongue pushing inside just barely, before returning the focus to the swollen nub until it was taken away from her reach.

Cosima had a self-satisfied smirk on her lips when Delphine lowered herself and sat on the smaller woman's lap. "Knew it!" She said insolently, but her voice was low, nothing more than a sweet whisper.

The blond quirked a brow. "Knew what?" She asked confused, her mind still clouded from the intense thrill her body went through.

"You couldn't resist my hands," she moved both her hands to Delphine's breasts as if to prove her point.

Hazel eyes narrowed at her and her hands were captured by strong fingers, the arms pushed up until they rested on the Delphine's shoulders. "I used your tongue!" She reminded her.

"Used being the imperative word," Cosima chuckled. "I love when you get all freaky like that."

A laugh would join the roll of Delphine's bright eyes if it wasn't for the arm sliding from her shoulder and tips of fingers starting to graze slowly down her skin, her body still unprepared for more energetic stimuli but easily adjusting to her girlfriend's soft touch; even tired her hips moved forward, enticed by the gesture. A tender kiss was claimed from her lips and when they parted both of them didn't care to stay too far away, their foreheads touching.

A small chuckle was released by Delphine, when the exploring hand reached the apex of her thighs, her hands cupping Cosima's face and another soft kiss was traded. "You really have learned nothing from tonight, have you?"

Cosima's smirk was easy to predict. "Nope."


End file.
